The Jewel Hunters:The huntress Kin
by doublethetrouble
Summary: Round two, one month after Naraku dies, and announces he's not the head of the evil that haunts Inuyasha, Inuyasha returns to tell Souta that his sister is in a coma, and finds him beaten and battered.And whispers of a small male Taiji reach their ears.
1. Souta, who did this?

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: A voice rings out almost evilly. ITS HERE! Shawn here, and its time for installment ooooooffffffff The Huntress Kin!!! This is set exactly one week after the battle. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Eternal life, its not possible. Inuyasha was thinking along these lines as he took step after step. Dully, almost mechanically, he felt his body raise when his foot stepped onto the well, twenty of their many jewel shards in a pouch at his side, he dropped forward, he fell, through fire, through water, through darkness. And when he found himself again he bagan to climb.  
  
In the darkness a small form lay on the bench by the well and cowered hugging its ribs. Souta began to cry softly, silent tears running down his face. His ribs were bruised, but he was worried they might be broken.  
  
Souta now wouldn't move, the pain was so intense, he didn't think he could move at all. And he wasn't about to try. He heard a familiar sort of thud, and even as he cried, coughing up blood -which mixed with that which came from the wounds on his bare chest- he knew someone was coming from the well. What he saw was the form of someone emerging from the well. Immediately he whimpered out a simple question. "Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha continued, and snapped out of his feeling of morbidity when he heard the boys sniffling and whimpering, and his question. "No, its me, Inuyasha." He sat on the side of the well, the boy hidden in the shadows. "I want Kagome." He said through what Inuyasha guessed were his sobs. "She can't come right now...." He reached into the pouch and removed the small jar containing a few of their Shikon shards.  
  
The resulting light was emanating strong enough to show Inuyasha everything. The boys pajama top was gone, revealing a bloody chest, the blood from which was staining his pajama pants. The boys face was bruised and swollen and he clutched his ribs as if they were in great pain.  
  
But the thing that hurt Inuyasha the most to see... was the tears. The tears were flowing from the boys eyes constantly, quickly, un-stifled by the eyelids that covered up the ebony beneath.  
  
Inuyasha stood and made his way toward the boy, a feeling of immense sadness over coming him. It would always torture him to see a Higurashi cry. He sat down softly beside Souta and carefully lifted him so that his head rested against Inuyasha's chest, and he was in the Youkai's embrace, the tears came stronger now, and he was pretty much babbling against Inuyasha's chest. "Who did this to you Souta?" Silence. "Who, Souta? Tell me." Silence, then softly, the silence was pierced, an almost welcome piercing, yes a very welcoming piercing, until that is, Inuyasha understood it. "Mom." 


	2. The sad village

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's note: Shawn here and holy crap, hoooollllyyyy crap, HOLY CRAP WE ARE BACK! After a long hiatus, doublethetrouble doth return!

---------------------------------

The boy crossed through the barrier, in pure shock. "Come on, we need to get to the village." Inuyasha said. "Hold tight." He finished, and the boy's hold increased around Inuyasha's neck. "Heave!" Inuyasha called, leaping from the well, and then breaking into a fast run toward the village. The boy on his back shifted uncomfortably, and he slowed down. Let Souta enjoy the surroundings… he was going to be grieving more soon enough. "Your sister is sick." He said to the boy. "She's in a deep sleep." He continued, and found the boy turning rigid. "She's in some sort of coma?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha continued running, but at a slower pace. "Yes… I'm afraid so, Souta." As they came upon the village, two small forms appeared in the street. "Inuyasha?" One called. That was Shippo, of course. "Shippo… what's wrong?" The boy raised an eyebrow and Sisshoru threw up his hands.

"WHATS NOT?" They asked in unison, and Souta slipped off his back.

"Is this guy… Souta? Kagome's brother?" Shippo asked suddenly. "He reminds me of… Kohaku… a bit." Inuyasha looked down at the wounded human boy, and in that light, in the boy's condition, Inuyasha had to agree with the Kitsune. Instead of doing this, though, he smirked. "Yeah, but he'd never make it as a Taiji." 

"Hey!" Souta called pouting.

"I call it like I see it." "THERES NO TIME FOR THIS!" Shippo said suddenly. "THE WHOLE VILLAGE IS GONE! Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kouga, Lady Keade all of them are gone, we were out hunting and… and…" He didn't finish that's sentence, for at that moment, Inuyasha burst past all three boys, leaving them in a cloud of dust so thick they couldn't see more than a foot in front of them.

The village was on the edge of Inuyasha's keen vision, and as he crossed the village lines, he was struck with a sudden emotional drain, sadness flooded him, but he knew not why, he was grabbed by fear, but saw no threat, felt tired and weak, but was well rested. The whole villages was surrounded by a feeling of depression, something, he learned, Demons could do after striking an area, with merely their energies. He sighed, and burst into the hut. As Shippo had said, Kagome and everyone else were gone. Shippo. He turned suddenly and raced back out of the hut and down the path. Minutes later he passed the village line, feeling the weight lift from him and sped back towards the three kids. How could he have been so stupid as to leave them on their own?

-------  
Author's note: Sorry for the shortness… will get longer


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku woke up with a massive headache. It took a good few minutes to realize where he was and the dimness of the room. He could not remember how he got there, but he was there. He looked to his side and saw Sango, who was still unconscious.

He shifted his weight and turned to Sango. He patted her face and when she would not wake, he brought his face closer. "Sango?"

Sango's eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her head, the clatter of chains echoed the room. She looked around and then to Miroku's face. "Is there a reason your face is so close to mine?"

Miroku did not move his face. "Yes, you were unconscious and I wanted to know if you were still alive." A smirk formed at the side of his lips. "And I wanted to do this.." He gave Sango a quick kiss on the lips and sat up straight. Sango just shook her head. "I do not think this is the time. Where are we anyway?"

Miroku looked around. "I do not know. I can't even remember what happened."

Sango nodded and then saw Kagome nearby, but out of her reach. "Kagome!" She tried to get to her, but the chains held her back. She pulled furiously. "Damn it! Damn it all to hell!"

Miroku grabbed her arm. "Sango, stop. We need to keep a cool level head here. Kagome.." Miroku paused and took a deep breath. "She'll be alright" Miroku had a hard time convincing himself, but he needed to figure out how to get out of this damned place.

Sango quit her futile tugging and looked at Miroku. "Miroku, she's in a damn coma! How well off do you really think she is?" Sango didn't mean to yell, but she was scared. Scared for Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara, who was laying next to her. She was confused and didn't know what to do.

Miroku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Sango, I understand that you are afraid right now, but please, calm down."

Sango crossed her arms. "I'm not scared. Just worried about Kagome, that's all."

Miroku looked at her with a small smile. "Sango, I know you well and you don't need to lie to me."

Sango sighed and leaned against Miroku. "Fine, I am scared."

Miroku held her tightly. "I know, Sango, I know." The next line came as a whisper. "I am, too." Miroku looked around the room trying to figure everything out.


End file.
